Path of Love
by estherny
Summary: Well...it's pure,non BL Atobe as 1st character X mean he's main male character,just havent decide. A story related to friendship and teenage love. main theme How much effort u put on decides how much u get, Try your best,no matter hows the result,at least there will b no regret for your teenage life, you did fight for your enthusiasm in life.
1. Introduction

Title:Path of Love

Author : Hmm…Once you read the fanfic novel below, maybe you'll feel my using of vocabs or languages are so weird…Well…After I entered uni, my English become worst…(plus Mandarin is my mother tongue language ).But! I wish to be a translator in future (eventhough my current degree has nothing related to translate, most of the time only Mandarin…mandarin…T.T ) ,that's why I tried to write my story in Eng,just a try to improve my English. But I personally think the story line is quite ok? (In English fanfic I rarely c these kind of story line,most in short and direct style.) Ahahaha…I hope all dear readers can enjoy …(and not dying under my nonsense and broken Eng.. )

**Introduction**

Tokyo ,Sakura Street 12 Midnight-

It's early autumn full with cold breeze in the atmostphere,Sakura Street as one of the bustling Tokyo street isn't as noisy as any other street in the same city.

Most restaurant and shop close early.

As quiet as usual midnight ,only tumult of motorcycle racing clan heard.

A long shadow appeared from one side of the street , thereupon a girl with red ponytail behind wearing uniform slowly walking along the street.

Itou Chihiro,year 2 student from Hyotei Academy Secondary Department,14 years old.

Her eyes glued on the street for such a long time , no matter how hard she focus on her sight,nobody showed up as hoped.

Tears drop.

"Ha…hahaha! Keigo….Atobe keigo…."

Keeps on repeating the word which shot a intense pang through her heart,she gave a hollow laugh,followed by much more tears.

She tried to wiped off tears on her face,but more and more dropped out, wet out her face again.

Drew herself up to her full height,she let tears slip and fall onto the ground, each drop can't stop splashing a deep tears of desperate in her heart.

Sorrow erode the whole atmosphere around her. From her swollen eyes ,she can see hazy scene coming from another side of the street, sound of motorcycle racing clan nearby.

Staring on the road , in a sudden, she think maybe moving a step forward is the best way she can escape from suffer.

However, finally she decided not to.

"Why should I follow the same path as previous life….after all I have done…but still as coward as previous life…no….no…"She burst into a cry, using all her energy to cry out all the sadness,loneliness she had been all around these years,and previous life.

"Meow…" A weak purrs attracted Chihiro, without a second of hesitate, she ran out the road and pick up the cat on the middle road .In the same time,the motorcycle reached just one meters from Chihiro, carried a strong wind ruffling her bright red hair.

A word crossed her mind in sudden,

Death…..Again.

"Ne~ne,guess god will bring us where after we dead?" Chihiro joked.

"Long more time to think about this problem,don't talk nonsense." A teenage walking beside Chihiro answered.

"Well I'm serious please~to my opinion,death is not frightful, just another beginning of a new life~"

"….."Teenage seems not agreeable with her opinion.

"Another new life~ha~~I'm glad God brings me here in this life , to meet you….."

"I like your word. So you better remember to stay close with me , and don't ever think to escape from me this life…." Teenage hugged Chihiro tightly, whispered sweet nothings into her ear tenderly.

"Yaya..no leaving…until you tell me to do so…"Listening to conforting heartbeat from teenage,a big smile shown on Chihiro face,she promised.

The moment of crashing,she guessed God helped deciding her path this life,

So ,

As I promised,

Keigo,

Im leaving you now, as you wish ….


	2. Chapter 1 Rikkaida

Chapter 1 Rikkaida

"I'm so sorry Yukimura san….but can you met the freshmen representative at school gate and bring her to here…I'm currently busy…argh! What have you all done? ! 20 minutes for vice president's speech? It's even much longer than president's….." Megumi Sensei let out a scream when scanning through the time schedule for later opening ceremony, fire away towards the student in charge and totally neglects Yukimura which stand beside.

As High School Year 3 representative, Yukimura Seiichi show an apprehensive smile and decides to follow teacher's instruction.

To focus on Tennis Club's affairs, he rejected to join the opening ceremony preparation crew, but he would be glad to help out a bit.

"Itou Chihiro, interesting name…" A sudden strong wind pass by, his purple hair gentle move back and forth ,brush against his elegant cheeks whereby a doubtfully grin on it.

"Eh?! Is that the pretty buchou of Rikkaida? Oh~is that he smiling?"Itou Chihiro take a big gulp seeing the teenage nearby walking gracefully towards her, with a smile on face, which she think is the most aesthetic scene she has ever seen in life.

She perfectly certain identity of person in front, due to his imposing manner. Tamper force with mercy(刚柔并济) ,nobody except Child of God can share these two properties in one time.

Most people will easily captivated by the gentle and beautiful smiling on his face on their first sight, but there is something behind.

His eyes show clear, strong and determine expression, which suppose to seem contradict with his gentle physical appearance, but in fact it mystically helps create a mesmerizing harmonic properties and an intangible prestige on him.

This is the second time she saw such an impressive teenage…

Light shock by her own thought, she doesn't recall any similar teenage in mind, but there is familiarity that she can't explain.

She feels chagrined at her anthomaniac reaction ,wipe out suspicious liquid runs down the corners of her mouth, she remind herself not to leave a bad impression to pretty buchou.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yukimura Seiichi from Year 3-2, are you Itou Chihiro san?"

Awwwww~~~pretty buchou is talking to her!

Her useless brain now totally short circuit.

As a girl, who see Yukimura in real for first time, and starting a conversation, she no doubt fall prey to his charms.

(Chihiro:I tried not to! But failed…囧)

"Hello?"Not getting any reply from young lady in front, Yukimura speak again.

"o! Pretty buchou…er!I mean Yukimura san...haha…Hello, I'm Year 1 freshmen representative,Itou Chihiro,nice to meet you."Had her eyes on Yukimura,she greatly hope that he missed those two words.

He missed it…right?

Obviously, no.

Yukimura let out a greater smile, which has much more meaning inside, and ask softly:

"Which class are you in?"

Not an expected answer from Chihiro,but someone helped her answer,

"Itou Chihiro,Year1-3,same class with school unknown, the only information stated here shows that you dropped out of school on Year 3 for 1 year, this year joined Rikkaida High School with high distinction result. Gathering of data still in progress for current state."

Just referring to the conversation, Chihiro knows the person behind is one of the Big Three,Yanagi Renji!

Yanagi moved forward and introduces himself,

"Hello,I'm Yanagi Renji from Year 3-1,would you mind to tell me which secondary school you graduated from?"

"ha…ha…ha…sorry…but it's secret~~"She smile in mysterious.

In fact,she promised her sister not to mention anything regarding her secondary school, even though she also don't know the reason.

The data gathering ability surprised her, but seems like he haven't deep into it…

When Chihiro feels reluctant,she didn't notice the ghost of a smile played round Yukimura's lips when he glanced through the notebook of Yanagi.

An allusive sign stop Yanagi to continue his word.

"I wonder Itou-san joined any club activities during secondary school? Or competitions?"

She froze for seconds, but answer soon,

"Well…nothing special…I joined one or two competition,but it's not very important event, as for club..im a sleeping member…so joining club is meaningless to me…haha…"

Receiving a strange glance from Yukimura for almost 10 seconds, Chihiro feels awkward.

"I see…" Finally Yukimura spokes softly, after a second of relieve, the following conversation made Chihiro totally frozen.

"It seems like Tennis Club is a NOT SO IMPORTANT AND MEANINGLESS activity to Itou-san~A sleeping member can get Champion in Tokyo State Junior Tennis Competition.It's not simple at all, I guess there is reason in it….?"

She felt herself sweating.

She should knew it's isn't easy to hide from Kanagi...

"Not just that, Itou-san always have practice match at Private Tennis Club and stadium(街头网球场) nearby."Reading out the last sentences from notebook, Kanagi closed the book nicely,leaving silence behind.

She banged her head against the wall (of course only her own illusion….), tried to say something, but as you know…she is totally frozen…囧…

Finally,she sparkled with her few words of explanation of the fact,

"Hmm..i guess…what you think is what the fact…?ha…ha…ha…."

=="

The atmostphere become more awkward due to her few words…

However,the smile on Yukimura face still remaining as bright as just now,without any cracking sign on it.

Data Master still has his eyes half closed,but suddenly opened his notebook and starting refreshing his data.

Itou guess the update info should be something related to "bad humour,love sick jokes…"

Itou feels speechless…

"A…It's time to go backstage for preparation,please follow me."

Accompanied by Kanagi,three of them move forward to backstage without anyone speaking.

Only footsteps are heard.

After a while,Yukimura started conversation again,

"I supposed Itou-san not bad on tennis?How about joining Tennis Club? I'm Captain of the Club and Renji is one of the team our club is lacking of female regulars…"Even though Yukimura is smiling,but Itou feels a deep _scheming_ behind.

Let out a sign, she heard the tennis club is lacking of potential female regular as most of them join club for the "prince",but not for club is losing their chance to get in final last year ,dragged by the mixed team.

She knew it…but she don't wanna join!

What in her mind is taking photo of those regular beside tennis court,and sale for earnings!

More and more money~~

Immersed into her own thinking,she accidentally laugh out .

"O…It's too great that you like it,I will hand in your application letter to club teacher later,welcome your joining,Itou –san."Of course Yukimura don't know what Chihiro is thinking, it's also none of his business, what he care is to take this chance and grab Chihiro into the club.

Huh?! Since when she agreed?No no no! She wanna take photo only~~!

"Er…Yukimura –san,I never say I agree…"

"Is that Itou-san hate tennis? Or you hate to be with us…"

Speaking sadly,Yukimura screwed up his face.

"Er…no,that's not what I mean…just that…"She tried to explain and comfort Yukimura,well…nobody will bare to let God of Child feel unhappy,not to say a fangirl like Chihiro!

But…she promised sister not to push herself forward.

Once she joined tennis club, this promise surely will break.

Some more, she prefer drooling aside rather than sweating inside the court!

"Well,not what you mean?Thats mean you agree with what I say? Ok! Deal! Training starts on this evening,remember to come.I longed for your coming ,Itou beauty~"

Chihiro**gives a ****little****shudder**** when she hears "itou beauty",and she **can't see a single sign of sadness on Yukimura face anymore.

55555…..she falled into beauty buchou's trap without notice!

She never think that Yukimura really become his "buchou",just as what she called him just now.

And obviously,her new buchou does care about his nickname…

This time,she just have one word in mind,

Haiz…

Kanagi opened his notebook again,this time,Chihiro guess he is writing something like "anthomaniac,another followers who FALL under the beauty of buchou."

What she can do is only,

Speechless…

Fan girl : female who addicted to fanfiction


End file.
